


Runaway

by DestielAndKellic



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Smut, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndKellic/pseuds/DestielAndKellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kellin's mind, there are three things you can do to break his trust. Lie,<br/>disrespect,<br/>And betray.<br/>Now it's hard to fathom that Vic did all three of those things. In his defence, he wasn't really given a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

My heart beat was heavy in my ears as I avoided obstacles through the long, dark hallway.

I could hear the loud thumping of multiple footsteps behind me and with one last jolt of energy I pushed the iron door open and welcomed the rays of sunshine soaking into my skin for the first time in years.

Running as fast as I could, I jumped the fence. I blindly stumbled into the forest in front of me and felt my knees growing weaker. As I drifted into unconsciousness I could hear my name being called with a promise of my head on a golden platter.

.~.~  
"Hello? Mate are you alright?" I groaned and rolled to the side, my face hitting something cold and flat. I peeked my eyes open to see I was in a car. 

"How drunk do you have to be to pass out three miles from San Diego?" He said with a thick British accent.

I decided to go along with it to see if I could get a place to stay. 

"Loaded. Can't even remember what I did last night." I fake laughed. 

"I'm Oli by the way. Was just out visiting a friends house out of town when I saw you." 

That sounded slightly suspicious and paranoia filled me almost instantaneously. I realized I should probably use a fake name. 

"Kyle." I smiled.

"Well Kyle, where should I drop you?" He asked with a friendly tone.

I shifted awkwardly. 

"I'm kind of. . . In between homes at the moment."

Oli furrowed his eyebrows. "You can stay with me until you find a place. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" 

I quickly thought of a lie. "My parents kicked me out for being gay."

Oli's frown deepened. "That's fucked up. When I came out to my parents they were proud of me for telling them." 

I wasn't lying about being gay. I figured it out about three months ago which is one if the reasons that I decided to run away.

I realized Oli was the first person I told that I was gay so I found a strange comfort in knowing he was too. 

I grew up in a slave house. When I turn eighteen in a few months, I was supposed to be sold as a servant at an auction and I never really new what happened to my parents but they were most likely dead.

"So, do you go to Bayside?" He asked with a friendly tone again.

"I was supposed to go there before I ran away. I haven't registered yet." I scratched the back of my neck.

His eyes lit up. "My aunt is the principal there. I can call her later and get all of that set up for you."

I smiled crookedly. "Thanks. It means a lot."

He gave me a grin and started telling me about himself.

I learned his name was Oliver Sykes. He was a senior and a musician from Ashford. He moved here for a better education when he was sixteen and he enjoyed Disney movies.

"My apartments a little small so I hope you don't mind crashing on the sofa." He grinned and looked over at me before directing his eyes back to the road.

"No not a problem at all. Thanks for letting me stay with you temporarily." I gave a shy smile.

He smirked and muttered a no problem.

We drove onto a main-ish road with loads of nightclubs and restaurants. 

Oli kept driving until we pulled into a parking lot.

He gestured for me to get out of the car and lead me to a nice older looking building.

We walked up two flights of stairs and turned right into a hallway. 

Oli pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door to a medium-small apartment. But what it lacked in size it made up for in style.

It was small hallway that opened into a modern living room with a kitchen off to the side. Two other doors were off to the side which I assumed to be the bedroom and the bathroom.

"Well, mi casa es su casa. I'm gonna go change and call my aunt about the registration." He grinned and threw me a small plastic thing. 

"Watch whatever you want." He strolled out of the room.

I examined the little box with buttons on it. I tried poking one in and it lit up a larger box by the fireplace. 

"Oli!" I yelled getting scared. 

"What?" He sprinted in with a bat. 

I realized whatever I was scared of was probably normal.

"Oh. I-uh though a saw a spider. Never mind." I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled shyly.

"No problem. I'm scared of the little buggers too." He walked back out, leaving me to examine the box.

I realized this was probably a tv. I'd heard of them in books but they didn't have any at the shelter. It was just me and around twenty other boys. 

I pressed on an arrow and the images changed to a man cooking and I decided I liked it. I felt like I should make something for Oli to thank him for letting me stay here so I started doing what the man was doing and went to the fridge to get all the ingredients.

I started to make something the British guy on tv called beef wellington. 

A few minutes after I finished dishing it up Oli walked out of the room in pyjamas with his phone on his hand. 

"Good news. My aunt got you regis- what is that smell?" He stopped and looked at me.

"I made beef wellington." I said hoping I did it right

"That is the best I've ever smelled. You didn't have to make anything." He grinned.

"It's the least I can do with you letting me stay here." I smiled and set his plate down on the table beside mine. 

We both dug in and he commented on how good the food was a few times.

"Oh and as I was saying, I got you registered. You start Monday so we'll get you some clothes tomorrow." 

I thanked him and cleared the dishes.

As the water was running a fork slipped out of my fingers and I bent down to retrieve when I heard a small intake of breath. 

I turned around to find Oli looking at my butt. And I smirked. It's always nice to know that someone thinks your butts nice. 

He knew I caught him looking and blushed lightly.

I wanted to shrug it off but my horny mind had other ideas. I kicked the spoon with my foot and bent down further to get it.

Once I grabbed I slowly stood back up and put it in the sink. 

I turned around again to find Oli biting his lip so I smiled and continued doing the dishes.

"Tease." I heard him mutter.

I just continued to wash the dishes, swaying my hips when I went to grab a plate.

I heard Oli sigh and get up. He brushed past me to grab a towel and started drying them, brushing past me every time he got a new dish.

Still didn't trust him completely but I was getting really turned on by a person I've known for less than a day. I blame teenage hormones.

When he got the last dish he basically grinded his entire body against mine and I couldn't take it anymore.

I spun around and pressed him to the counter. He grinned mischievously.

"Someone's a little turned on now. . ."

I made a noise of frustration as his lips lightly pressed to the base of my neck. He slowly moved up until he was kissing my jawline.

I groaned lightly and I heard him chuckle on my skin.

I moved my head down an inch and pressed my lips to his desperately. He kissed back and his hands trailed down my back to my ass. 

He groaned and I pulled his shirt up over his head, admiring his six pack before I started sucking on his collar bone, giving him a hickey.

He threw his head back and groaned loudly. My tongue made a path down his chest and down to the top of his jeans.

I unzipped them and he kicked them to the side of the room.

He was left standing there in his American Apparel underwear and I could see the outline of his hard-on through them. 

I slowly grabbed the hem of them and pulled them down. His dick popped out an I tried to make sure he couldn't see my eyes widen. It was at least nine inches and wasn't even fully hard yet.

I grinned and licked it from base to tip and he moaned loudly. 

Instead of easing into it I took him all in my mouth at once. He moaned loudly again. 

"Kyle." He panted.

I paused momentarily, forgetting I lied about my name. 

I then went back to deep-throating him, my head bobbing up and down. He was eventually thrusting into the back of my throat. 

Before he could finish I stood up and I could hear him groan in protest. I took all my clothes off and stroked myself a couple times.

"Have any lube?" I asked. He nodded and went to retrieve some. 

He was back almost instantly and smeared it on his dick. 

"Bend over." He said roughly.

I complied and bent down on my elbows and without warning he thrusted into me. I threw my head back an screamed when he hit my prostate. 

"Oh god right there. Yes!" I moaned as he went faster and harder. 

I flipped him around so that I was riding him. As I impaled myself on his cock I pumped myself groaning because it felt so good. 

His balls hit my ass every time he was in me fully and that mixed with the feeling of me jerking myself off threw me over the edge. 

I came all over his chest and he released his load inside of me quickly after.

 

"Best. Sex. Ever." He panted. I nodded in agreement. 

"Oh, and Kyle?"

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow, still panting. 

"You can sleep with me tonight." 

~  
S.B


End file.
